convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Ripper
Assassin of Black, true name Jack the Ripper, is a character from Fate/Apocrypha. She made her series debut in A Night in Terror Town. Canon Jack the Ripper is a character from the Fate franchise which, like Tsukihime, is part of the Type-Moon universe. London, 1888. It was a time where whores roamed the streets. Whores who did not want their children, and thus, resorted to abortion, drowning their unborn children in the rivers, polluting them with fetal blood. The resentment of the abortions amalgamated when the numbers reached the ten thousands, creating a demonic hivemind in the shape of a young girl. Her mind was geared towards an unknown path, an unknown path that resulted in the killings of many whores. The destination was to return to the warmth of their mother's womb. She soon became known as Jack the Ripper, and was elated that she had gained a something that only children with parents could acquire - a name. She was soon extinguished by a magus who identified her as supernatural in nature, but that was far from the end of the Murderer of the Misty Night as she was summoned into the Holy Grail War of Trifas, a battle with seven Servants and seven Masters on each of two factions. Pre-Convergence Prior to the event, Jack has a nightmare where she was killed by the Saber of Red, Mordred, which caused her to land in the setting. It is unspecified which part of the timeline she was taken from, but it is between her first battle with Mordred and her assault on the Black Faction's headquarters, taking her from during the middle of the events of Fate/Apocrypha. Plot Involvement A Night in Terror Town Jack was a fairly prominent figure within the event, interacting with a number of her fellow participants such as Chucky and Vlad von Carstein, as well as Grell Sutcliff and Ethan Chandler, even receiving a jacket from the man to cover up herself. Answer the Call A short time afterward, presumably as the Holy Grail War was still ongoing in her world, Jack found herself drawn into another multiversal incident, where she happily reunited with Grell and Ethan, as well as interacting with a fellow Servant, Mysterious Heroine X Alter. Right Hand of the Magic God She makes a brief cameo during the dead end in which Othinus destroys the entire multiverse with her newfound power after the fourth chapter. It is believed that she returns to life after the end of the event as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) A Night in Terror Town After bidding farewell to her surviving allies, she returns to her home world, "awakening" from the dream imposed upon her and the others. In her home world, Jack awakens into the comfort and safety of her Master and "mother," Reika Rikudou, who feeds her a raw human heart to welcome her back. Her full epilogue can be found here. Answer the Call Jack never received a proper epilogue, but it can be assumed that she returned to her home world. Character Relationships * Ethan Chandler - A major character from Penny Dreadful 'who debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town. Ethan had a friendly relationship with Jack, feeling protective of the young girl, even giving her his jacket to cover her up. They reunited in Answer the Call ''later on. * ''Grell Sutcliff - A character from 'Black Butler '''who also debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town. Similar to Ethan, Grell held a cordial relationship with Jack, also feeling protective of her. * Mysterious Heroine X Alter ''- A Servant from 'Fate/Grand Order 'who appeared in ''Answer the Call. The two of them are Servants originating from the Throne of Heroes. Though they are not often depicted as familiar with each other in canon, they interacted with each other during Answer the Call, recognizing each other as Servants quickly. * Chucky - The iconic antagonist from ''Child's Play who debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town''. Despite being fellow serial killers, the two really, really hate each other and wish to murder each other. It took Vlad to stop them both. * Vlad von Carstein - A character from 'Warhammer Fantasy who also debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town''. Vlad offered to help Jack out to fulfil her wish and find her mother. Trivia * The historical figure of Jack the Ripper is actually depicted in two different incarnations within the Fate franchise, the other being as a Berserker in Fate/strange fake. This incarnation differs radically from the Assassin version. * Jack makes an appearance in the non-canon Halloween event Return of the Bug King. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Type-Moon characters Category:A Night in Terror Town Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Answer the Call